Duo's Little Sister
by Hanyou Jai
Summary: //Slightly AU// Duo has a little sister, this story is in her point of view and tell of when the G-boys were sent away to train and before that. What did they all do before they had to go train to pilot a gundam? Read to find out!!!//Rated R for strong


Duo's Little Sister

::Sara's POV::

Hello everyone let me introduce myself.  My name is Sara Maxwell and I'm just 15 years old.  I know what you're asking, who is this girl that says her last name is Maxwell?  Well I'm Duo's little sister.  Yes, the little sibling of the pilot of DeathScythe Hell, is me.  Most people do now know me that well, I can understand.  For you see I was away from Duo for half of my life.  I don't really know him that well.  Only from the earlier years of my life.  I'll tell you my story.  Not a pretty bad one either.  The only think I'm saying is that my brother is a real surprise.  It all started 10 years ago…

::Ten Years Ago in the L-2 Colony::

"Hey, come on Sara, We're gonna be late for dinner!!!"

"I'm coming and stop rushing me Duo!!! I'm tying my shoes."

Duo ran up to me and tied my shoes for me.  Than he picked me up and ran home.

"Duo put me down I can walk for myself.  Besides mommy said I could stay out late tonight."

Duo stopped in his tracks and put me down and tilted his head.

"What time did she say?"

"Ah about 6:30 or 6:25 I forgot which one."

"OMG IT'S TIME TO GO!!!!IT'S ALMOST 7 O'CLOCK!!!!!! HURRY UP SARA!!!"

"If you're in such a hurry than you can wait."

I turned around and pouted.  Than when five or six seconds passed by he was gone.  I screamed and I ran home alone.  When I reached our house he was in trouble.  Mother was using her famous finer act again.  When I walked in I washed my hands and jumped in my chair.  Mom put Duo's favorite food at that time, Rice rolls and hotdogs with maple syrup on it.  Honesty I don't know how he ate that stuff I mean there's nothing wrong with eating rice rolls, I eat them all the time.  But eating hotdogs with maple syrup on it just makes me wanna throw my lunch.  Anyway, after dinner we went up to our rooms.  Duo's old room was right across the hallway from mine.  It had 'gundam pilot at work keep out' on the door.  Of course everyone that knew Duo knew that his life time goal was to be a gundam pilot.  I didn't know it then but he had a secret stash of gundam models in his closet.  Sometimes I didn't understand my brother that much but he was there for me when I needed him.  Like, when I was being bullied around by this guy named Junior.  He was a seventh grader like my brother at the time.  And my brother so happen to see him bully me around that day so he did his move…..

::Outside of Jr. High Building::

"Come on and give me your money already.  I swear I'll leave you alone and be nice to you."

"I said hell no.  That is that got it?  I don't want to see you or hear your damn voice anymore."

Junior picked me up from my color and his face came too close to mine.  I was about to scream when he kissed me.  Now don't get me wrong even though I don't like him and all but he had really soft lips.  Even though he followed me around and I didn't mind it since my friend Koran always ran him off of me.  He was very strong and scary in ways.  Anyway, Duo ran up and punched him on the jaw.  It hit me too but not as hard as it hit him.  I did feel badly for him but it was coming to him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You know damn well what that was for.  You fucking kissed my sister on the lips without her permission.  Plus, you tried to take money from her."

"Now Duo, Junior didn't mean to take my money.  On the other hand, I don't know about the kiss though."

Duo turned to me and looked like he was going to kill me for sticking up to my bully.  He turned to Junior and slugged him in the stomach than the jaw again.  That time Junior fell to the ground and I ran to his aid and looked at my brother in shame.

"How could you Duo?  He didn't mean to hurt me like that.  He was joking like he always does."

"Showing your affection for a girl like that shouldn't be shown as a joke, Sara.  Didn't mom say for me to protect you from any creep that comes in contact with you?"

"Yes but he's not a creep!!!  He's my friend.  But I guess you haven't heard of bullies being your best friend in need."

Junior got up and wobbled a little to the left and right.  He came up to me and whispered, 'Don't worry about me.  I'll be fine but watch your brother.  He's strong.'  After that he ran away from me and Duo shacked his hands together.

"Now that he's gone we can go home."

"Home?!  After what you did to Junior you want to go home?!?"

"What's wrong with that?"

I clinched my fist together and started to tear.  I ran away from my brother and into my mother's car.

"NO SARA, DON'T TELL MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I told my mother on him just because I wasn't felling up to making an excuse for why I was crying.  Duo, as usual, got his punishment of no going over to Heero's house and no hotdogs with maple syrup on it.  I laughed at him when I got home.  When I arrived at my room someone called me right than and there.

"Ah hello?"

"Hi Sara, it's me Junior."

"Oh hey Junior….where did you get my number?"

"Koran gave it to me.  She said that Duo got in trouble today and that you needed a person to talk to so she gave me your number and so here we are talking on the phone."

"I see.  Can't trust anyone with my number anymore.  Especially best friends with big mouths."

"Now now Sara it's not her fault."

"Oh really?  Don't tell me you're the one who asked her was it?"

"Not really…..but that's for a later time."

"….anyway I have to get going so talk tomorrow?"

"Oh no please let me ask you something before you leave."

"Ok ask away my good friend."

"Well the reason I called is to see if you want to go out to eat tomorrow or any day you're available?"

"Ok tomorrow and Tuesday we can go out."

"Yes alright than I'll let you go than."

"Ok than, g'night Junior."

"Good night Sara see ya tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

When we hung up I jumped around on my bed saying I'm going on a date over and over again.  Eventually my mom came up and asked me what's going on and I accidentally said I was going on a date.  She understood and hugged me and said dinner was done I ran into Duo at the same time and he growled at me. 

"Hey I'm sorry big bro.  What can I do to make you feel better?"

Duo walked off and said

"Fuck off mother fucker.  Go fuck with your lover."

My mother heard his 'choice of words and doubled grounded for two weeks.  Then I hugged him tightly and he still said for me to fuck off.  How rude of him to say that to his little sister too.  I marched down the stairs and jumped on his back.  He smiled and ran down the stairs.  I guess he wasn't as mad as I thought he was.  When we sat down the doorbell rang and I ran to get it.

"Hey Sara is Duo here?"

"Hey Heero, yeah he's here and we're about to ear.  You want to join us?"

"Sure why not.  I mean I brought some hungry friends of mine anyway."

The three boys walked through the door like trained dogs walking around in a dog show.  I've seen these guys before somewhere at school Duo got up from the table and walked over to the guys and escorted them to the table.

"Mom, dad and Sara this is Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Chang Wufei.  Guys this is my family that I've been dying for you to meet.

They all said hello and sat down to eat.  Once again we were having fast food material only that it's actually healthy for you.  It was one of my favorites Cheese burgers with a side dish of fries.  Yes, a true American I am just that my family eats so much Asian recipes that we can pass for them.  Anyway, after dinner the guys watched TV in Duo's room while I was playing a Videogame called Gundam X-2, return of the Zeons.  It's a fun game and you can destroy how many Zeons you want to.  I know what is a girl like me doing with a Gundam game?  Well I'm quite the collector of the merchandise.  Have all the four series of Federals and Zeons made.  All the games from 100 A.C. to now.  I also have some pesters of the well known pilots that are single and hot in our girl's club.  So my friends Koran and Rele can see how much we support the gundams in everyway.  Also, they were sleeping over that night and so I wanted to invite boys over to my room for some fun games.  My parents left for the night and Duo was in charge.

"Hey boys you want to play a simple game of spin the bottle?"

They all looked at Duo and he nodded and smirked.  The tilted his head to tell them to go in.  We all sat down and I got the bottle for the game.

"I hope all you guys know how to play this simple game.  And I'm not going easy on this game either.  Ok guys let's start with Koran."

I handed her the bottle and it was shaking like a wet dog that just got washed.  She spun the bottle and it landed on Quatre.  She blushed and he did too.  Duo smirked as always knowing something was up.

"Ok people we're going to see these to fresh young man and lady kiss for 30 seconds.  If they don't than they must give each other a back massage.  Got it guys?"

We all nodded and Quatre rested his chin on his color bone and Koran was blushing.

"Before we begin starting this I want to tell you something Koran."

"What is it Quatre?"

He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Well I had my eye on you since you mobbed to my colony…and what I'm trying to say is that I have loved you for the last 11 years."

"Oh Quatre, I love you too!!!"

The rest of us rolled our eyes and complained about them.

"Can we PLEASE get on with this?  Thirty seconds of passionate kissing so we can get this turn over with?"

"Oops sorry Heero forgot all about it.  Well you ready because here I come."

They both kissed for surprisingly exactly thirty seconds.  Than Koran handed me the bottle and I spun it and it landed on Chang.  I raised my eyebrow when he hmphed and moved in closer to me.  I whimpered and kissed him.  By the way, Chang always scared me when I saw him at school.  Not to be mean or anything but he kinda looked like that type of lady killer with his looks.  Just like Heero and Quatre.  After the seconds were up it was Chang's turn.  He spun and it landed on……DUO!!!!!!!  We're all laughing except them two.

"I DON'T WANT TO KISS WUFEI!!!!!  I NOT GO THAT WAY!!!!!!!!!"

"Now Duo you know the rules.  And here you only need to kiss Wufei for five seconds.  Sounds fair?"

"HELL YEAH IT'S FAIR TO ME!!!!!!!!  I'M GONNA WASH MY MOUTH OUT REAL GOOD AFTER THIS ONE!!!!"

And so they kissed and even though it was really funny I felt bad for both of them.  At least I didn't say twenty seconds or even ten.

I was Duo's turn and it landed on Rele.  Rele wasn't too happy but glad at least it wasn't one of us girls.  For you see we're all like sisters in a lot of ways.  We fight, play, talk, and share secrets about each other.  We're all really good friends but most think differently.  Oh well fuck them I say.  Meanwhile when I was thinking of something Trowa spun and landed on me.  I blushed and stopped.  I fainted and when I woke up I found myself sleeping with Heero in my bed.  I looked at my watch and it said 1:30am and it was Monday.  I groaned and went back to bed but Heero shook me to wake me up.

"Ah what happen?"

"Hmm I think you fainted and tell asleep.  It was funny too but we decided to stop about one or two hours ago."

I rolled over to stare him in the eyes and I blushed.

"And what are you doing in my bed with me?"

"Oh sorry I forgot.  The guys said for me to sleep with you because I know you the best and you would kill your brother for sleeping with you so ya know just saving your brothers ass."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and was about to roll back over when he said.

"You can lie on my chest if you like to.  I don't mind it.  I used to do that to my mom and she said it was alright for a woman that was wounded or fainted to lay on your chest to feel safe."

"I have a question for you."

"Ok what is it?"

"Did we do anything tonight besides spin the bottle?"

He coughed and I knew something was up.  So I thought to myself I hope I can ask one of my close friends what happened tonight.

"N-Nothing happened just you fainted and I put you to bed is all."

I lied on his chest and snuggled on his chest.  So soft but firm at the same time.  Oops sorry I'm doing it again I go on and on with these things.

"It's ok Heero I believe you.  Good night."

"Good night."

And for the rest of the night I didn't hear or see anyone but him.  Strange.  Usually Duo would have come in and killed the man who was cuddling with me.  Or at least if it was Junior.  Well, dawn came and my phone was ringing to I answered it and to my surprise it was Junior once more.

"Hello?  This is Sara Maxwell's phone line Sara speaking."

"Hey Sara bad news need to cancel today's date and tomorrow's as well."

"Oh…ok…well I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah see ya around."

Before I could say good bye he hung up the phone.  I wasn't too surprised but he was my friend so I was going to check this out.

When I was walking down the hall I saw Koran and Quatre hand in hand laced and everything.  I just awed and pulled Koran over.  She was mad at me for doing that but I really needed to know what happened.

"Koran, please tell me something that happened after I fainted."

"Well"

She started.

"Duo said that Heero really wanted to show his affections for you he'd go and make out with you."

I blinked twice and my eyes widened as I tried to not to believe what she said.  My own brother asks the man that was like my second brother to go and make out with me.  I fall back to the wall as Koran and Quatre happy probably had a lot of action last night as well.  I ran to see where Rele was and she was with both Chang and Duo but from the looks she was clinging on Chang's arm not Duo's thank god.  Anyway, I pull Duo over and asked him the question.

"Duo why the hell did you ask Heero to do that to me!?!"

"I'm sorry just that he likes you and all and that I didn't think that…"

"That's right Duo, you didn't think.  I won't tell mom this time.  I'll get you back to this though.  You just wait until the day when you need my help.  I'll look back at this day and I'll laugh in your face."

I walked away going to the bathroom to shower down and make sure I'm at least feeling like I'm clean from the outside but I know I'm not in the inside.  When I walked down to the bathroom I heard the water running.  I sighed and than a voice said,

"Come on in I'm just brushing my teeth."

So I walked in and to my surprise it was indeed Heero.  It was like wherever I went her was.  It started t o freak me out.

"I need to take a shower so shoo shoo."

"Ok I'm going I'm going.  Don't have to tell this dog twice."

Than Duo came and smirked than said a rude comment.

"Oops my bad didn't know you two were in here."

"DUO I SWEAR SOMETIMES YOU TAKE IT TOO FAR!!!!!"

So I jumped on my brother and started to punch him.  Take note that my parents were still gone and if they were home I'll be killed for letting Heero sleep with me.  He shoved me off and started hitting me than it became a huge fight.  But after a while Koran, Rele, Quatre, Heero, Trowa, and Chang had to hold me down.  They tied me up after I took a shower.  I mumbled a couple choice of words and fell asleep again.  I was comfortable hanging in the middle of the room and all.  Just that the blood was flowing to my feet but I'm sill alive.  Than Koran told me Jai came over and she took Duo away for the day.  I was in heaven when I heard that.  The rope snapped from my weight finally.  I was hanging there for about two or three house.  I ran upstairs to find it was only girls now.  Jai had returned with bad news for everyone.  

"My fellow friends, I have some bad news."

"What is that news, Jai?"

"Yeah what's the whole deal about interrupting us?"

"…………"

"The guys have a huge problem to deal with.  And they have left us to become Gundam pilots.  This must be hard on all of you.  I'm not sure if I'm going to be affected.  If I do, than you'll never know why.  They will train for two more years.  Becoming the best of the best at their age.  They well get their own Gundams and will be about to name them.  Each one will be skilled in a different section of robotic combat fighting.  In the two years ahead of them they must over come the beatings, simulations, combat systems, and most importantly themselves."

"But why themselves?"

"Because if they don't than they will have a strange weakness to fight with themselves until they're dead.  That's how my father died….fighting within himself.  I never want to see another person die so uncanny like that.

The years went by after that.  The guys became universally known, came back from their gundams after a few months, and went back to those crappie and shitty jobs they all had.  Plus, some of us got married.  Like Quatre and Koran, Rele and Wufei, Duo and Jai.  Also, I got married but not to Junior though.  It turned out he had a ranged marriage.  And my husband is non-other than Heero Yuy.  Yup, the second brother I never had become my best husband I'll ever have.  Now don't think I had fifth-teen different lovers at one time because I didn't.  Junior and Heero are the only ones I dated.  And besides, I wouldn't be caught dead with another man besides Heero.  Oh and by the way, we have only on kid.  His name is Eiki Yuy.  I didn't want another Junior of the great and powerful Junior in people never now it but…when you think about gundams, have collections, and ambitions, your dreams and hopes can shine more than the sun.  Most people say I run my mouth too much so I'll let you all sleep, train, or watch TV with your family.  And remember, when you're not feeling like getting up in the morning, GET UP IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY!!!!!!!!!! Lol well got to go and feed my family.  Pack of wolves we are.  Until we meet again good bye my new friends.


End file.
